Dine-osaur Out
Dine-osaur Out is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VI. Plot Sniffles is seen working inside his lab, building a teleportation device. He finally finishes it, relieving him. He is however against testing it himself, as he thinks something go wrong. He gets an idea and runs outside with a sign, asking for someone to be a test subject for the device. Dino Digs runs up to him and tries to help him to get his zipper unstuck. Sniffles however thinks he wants to be the subject, and pulls him inside, with Dino Digs thinking he’s gonna help him with the costume. Dino Digs is put inside one of the pods by Sniffles, and warns him that nothing/nobody else should teleport with him, or else the two will be fused. A few moments later, he starts the device up, which teleporting Dino Digs to another pod. Sniffles opens the door to it, surprising him that he’s transformed into a monstrous dinosaur, growing over the size of the pod, destroying it. Dino Digs creates a massive hole through the wall, which he escapes from. Sniffles stares through the window, seeing him walk through the neighborhood. He sees Brushy riding a bike, and grabs her, crushing the bike in the process. He uses the wheel as an apple corer and slices Brushy’s head open with it. Dino Digs turns around, swinging his tail into an oblivious Petunia, smashing her into a street name sign, cutting her in half. Sniffles is shocked by this and runs back into his lab to use another one of his inventions: A robotic suit. Meanwhile, Spitfire is seen flying his plane, trying shooting at Dino Digs. Dino Digs grabs the propeller, only giving him minor scratches, causing the plane to spin, making Spitfire break all the bones in his body, dying of blood loss. Sniffles bursts through the roof of his house in his robotic suit, and flies off. Ace is seen flying his plane, until Sniffles’ wing slices the plane in half, making him fall down, ready to hit the ground. Sniffles quickly grabs him and lightly sets him onto the ground. He flies away, and creates a sonic boom so big, it bursts Ace into pieces. Sniffles flies towards Dino Digs, and slightly knocks him back, with him tripping on a car which is driven by Zee down below, sending it straight into a gas station, which explodes. The explosion sends Dino Digs smashing into a nearby skyscraper, heavily impaling his entire body with glass shards. Sniffles flies down, and is congratulated by a huge crowd, until the skyscraper from earlier abruptly falls down, crushing him. Deaths *Brushy’s head is sliced with a bicycle wheel like an apple corer. *Petunia is cut in half by a street name sign. *Spitfire dies of broken bones and blood loss after being stuck in a spinning plane. *Ace bursts into pieces from a sonic boom. *Zee dies in a gas station explosion. *Dino Digs’ upper half is impaled by glass shards. *Sniffles is crushed by a skyscraper. Trivia *The scene where Dino Digs kidnaps Brushy and planes start shooting at him is a reference to the movie "King Kong". *The title is a pun to the phrase "dine out". Gallery Dineosaurout.png|Title card. Dineosaurout3.png|King Kong, basically. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Justinsz's Episodes